character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stranger (Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Born in 1832, Bill Gilbert was once normal like the rest of us. He was just an average child living in America. But then, something happened. His brother, William, was born in 1834, and he would soon be the way to get into Bill's head. He was bent on murder from the moment he turned 10 and decided it was over. Bill watched, scared, as everything burned to the ground except for him. He was mad, and turned into something no short of a monster mixed with a cartoon. Years later, he found a mask that would change his life. He put it on and all sanity ceased to exist. He transformed into something terrifying. Nothing more of a mixture. A clown, eons old. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C, 2-B at best | 2-A to High 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: The Stranger Origin: Various sources of media Gender: Male Age: In his thousands Classification: Clown, cartoon, the ruler of Hell, etc. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form’s Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power, Empowerment (The more insane he gets, the stronger he is), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to pain, fire, ice, wind, death and Power Nullification (Can resist his own chainsaw’s effects), Hacking (Can override a hive mind of robots with just a stick and some vinegar), Preparation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts with his bare hands), Berserk Mode, Transformation (Into his Berserk form), Multiple Personalities (Has around 9 personalities in his mind), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8; reliant on the story to live, has been separated from death), Longevity, Plot Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (When in Berserk Mode), Acausality (Type 2), Matter, Power and Soul Absorption (Can absorb a person by their quantum strings and gain their physiology, soul, powers and more), Enhanced Senses (Can sense ice cream from a mile away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel across multiverses), Toonforce, Weapon Mastery, Adaptation (Can gain resistances or even immunities to whatever is thrown at hm, though it can take up to a day), BFR and Portal Creation (Can rip holes in Hell and send people there), Reactive Power Level (He gets stronger as the fight goes on), Energy Projection (With his claws) along with all the powers of Godzilla. With preparations, he gets Electricity Manipulation (Can run up to 4,000,000,000 volts into one’s mind), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Death Manipulation with his chainsaw, Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation with his chainsaw (His chainsaw on overkill mode can negate Mid-Godly and Type 8 based on memory. Every slice from his chainsaw can make people forget about one more and more), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Radiation Manipulation (With nukes), Energy Projection (With his laser gun and the BFG 300,000), Life Manipulation (His Supreme Armor’s claws can suck the life out of someone by stabbing them), Matter Manipulation (Atomic, can split an atom in half with his armor), Light Manipulation (With flashbangs), Smoke Manipulation (With smoke bombs), Void Manipulation (His armor can turn into a set of armor made of pure void), Time Manipulation and Travel (Via his van) |-|Amped by God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power, Dream Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws on how the universe works), Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Toonforce, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality, Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, Can resist the following: Death Manipulation (Survived The Grand Death), Fate Manipulation, Body Puppetry, multiversal Mind Manipulation and Possession (His many personalities and insanity can take out ghosts), BFR and Sealing (He can tear a portal in time and space and seal the universe off in his mind), Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Maximum Making can have him manipulate up to the 78th dimension), Resistance to Power Nullification (Survived Alekius' presence, which nulled beings like HOSTLESS into submission) and Durability Negation (Alekius' sword negates durability) |-|Hell King Clown= Same as his past versions, along with Power Mimicry, Regeneration (True-Godly; scales to HOSTLESS), Immortality (Type 9), Void Manipulation (His presence alone turns the arena into an infinitely expanding void), Existence Erasure, Hellfire Manipulation, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Comparable to Composite Godzilla, who fought on par with Thor) | Universe Level+ (Scales to and butchered Alekius Nomar's avatar), Multiverse Level at best (Can destroy universes in the gizintillions) | Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely superior to vast amounts of Multiversal beings capable of reshaping and controlling Multiverses. Even the likes of God and Satan consider themselves to be merely fragments of a weakened Hell King), goes up to Outerverse Level (Destroyed an infinite amount of dimensions with just his bare hands, defeated HOSTLESS with little pressure) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universe Class+, Multiverse Class at best | Multiverse Class+ to High Multiverse Class+, goes up to Outerverse Class Durability: Solar System Level | Universe Level+, Multiverse Level at best | Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: Is insane and short-tempered Key: The Stranger | Empowered by Ztylkus | Hell King Clown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1